percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadine Safana La Muerte
She sprung from the Void, Chaos, so she is a protegenoi goddess, more powerful than the Earth itself, Gaea, the Fates and the personification of night, Nyx. Appearances She has long, silky hair as black as midnight. She is tall, 6'1 in height, and powerfully-built. She has strange eyes that changes from black to dark-blue to red and to gold, depending on her emotions. She has chalky white skin and a royal look on her face. Personalities She is solemn and cunning and black-hearted. Easily angered, she is unmerciful if somebody fails her. She acts impulsively and defies justice and fairness. She is cruel and ruthless. She hates everything good, and is always in a mysterious mood. The Advance Guard and the Deathkillers (who formed an alliance) are scared of her. Past She is adopted by a couple in San Diego who treated her like a slave, but was put into a public school where she was also treated badly. She discovered her powers later on, and she ran away and joined the Advance Guard, and she is behind the kidnappings of the group, The Godslingers. Abilities She is an excellent sword-fighter, and is also very good at knife-fighting. Nadine is immortal. She casts a dark aura that can stir chaos, or make the earth tremble. She also can control the Fates, tell them to stay out of her way. She has eyes that can see miles away, and can read minds and enter dreams. She is strong, able to lift a building with one finger. She can also understand every speech. Powers *She can cause earthquakes that can destroy a hundred cities. *She can manipulate darkness and terror, naturally. *She can warp or teleport anywhere in the world *She can command eternal nights: darkness so intense that it will transform into total darkness. *Her yell is so powerful it can cause several monsters to wake, even monsters long forgotten by the gods. *She can erect walls of force and dark energy *She can stop time or make time run backwards *With one snap, she can cause monsters to erupt to dust. *She can control the weather. *She can also command eternal daytime *She can erupt into fire Trivia *Her enemy is Josh McLean, son of Hyperion. *Nadine loves to torture Josh McLean. *Whenever she tortures Josh McLean, she felt intense happiness. *Josh McLean is her torture toy. *She is called "Lady Nadine" "Protegenoi of Destruction" and "Powerful One". *Her preferable equipments are all Stygian Iron, because of the metal's ability to sever the soul from the body. *She is also the only protegenoi with a full name and had experienced human life. *She can only be forced to sleep by a flute made from the Arctic Circle ice. Interview with Nadine Safana La Muerte Here is a following transcript showing Nadine's interview with one of the creators: Josh-Son Of Hyperion: Nadine... *shivers* It's been quite a while... Nadine: Yes. In case you are wondering why you take too long to find me, is because I was busy formulating for the destruction of the world. Josh-Son Of Hyperion: How do you plan to conquering the world? Your plans have been foiled many times by now. Nadine: It's just waiting until the right time for conquering the world. To be honest, I am bored, waiting for the next chance I can conquer the world. Josh-Son Of Hyperion: Fair enough... Wait... I've heard that you developed a lust to torture Josh McLean. Why did your lust develop and why didn't you pick anyone else to torture? Nadine: Josh McLean was the one to foil my first plan. Then, out of anger, when the Godslingers next gen came to rescue, I saw Josh turning into his true blessing form. I saw how powerful he is, and realizes that if we're going to conquer the world, I have to take him down first. I did that, and when I tortured him, it gave me a very good feeling unlike when I torture anyone else. I like to torture him because he is such a small boy and he makes a good cry when he was tortured. I have made an invisible bond with Josh so that whenever I see him, I will be able to torture him with any method by just looking at him. Josh-Son Of Hyperion: What is your favorite method of torturing Josh McLean? Nadine: Fire whips, or barb wire whips. He always cries in pain whenever he saw one even before I hit him with it. And also, I have ripped his flesh before. It was on his calf, the second time I tortured him. Blood coming out and I just enjoy the pure torture I have given him. Another is the golden smokes. These smokes are highly active and when they enter a half-bloods body, they excite themselves, and in sufficient amounts, they produce intense pain. In Josh's case, I injected 5 times the dose than the other half-bloods I torture because I want to see how Josh react to it, and it is indeed hilarious to see Josh writhing in extreme pain. I'm sure that Josh will go insane after a few years of torture. That is, if I get my hands on him again. Josh-Son Of Hyperion: Tell me more about the golden smokes... Nadine: The Golden Smokes are actually one of the recipes for healing and necromancy. They are the most difficult to make and thus I only use it when I am torturing Josh McLean. They do produce intense pain when it is excited, and I make it that it only does that when entering Josh McLean's body. Sure I can use it to torture someone else, but due to the nature of the smokes that are very highly selective, I prefer to use it on Josh McLean. Besides... it also burns his insides slowly, making him in incredible pain. Josh-Son Of Hyperion: When you first kidnap Josh McLean, you held him for 3 months straight... How much golden smokes did you inject on him every week? Nadine: Not every week... Every 4 hours. These things might produce intense pain when applied to a half-blood, but it has such a short half life. Sometimes I see Josh writhing in pain for 2 hours straight when I give him 10 times the normal dose. Category:Storm Legends Category:Immortal Category:The Deathkillers Category:Nadine's Army Category:Protegenoi Gods and Goddesses Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Storm wolf01